vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Candice King
Candice Rene King (geb. Accola) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, welche Caroline Forbes in ''The Vampire Diaries'' verkörpert. Biografie King wuchs in Edgewood, südlich von Orlando auf. Ihr Vater Kevin ist ein Herz-Kreislauf- und Thorax-Chirurg und ihre Mutter Carolyn ist Hausfrau und aktives Mitglied der örtlichen republikanischen Partei. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder. Sie hatte ihr erstes Filmdebüt im Jahre 2007 mit dem Film Pirate Camp. Bekannt wurde sie durch die Hauptrolle in der Serie The Vampire Diaries. 2008 war King als Background-Sängerin für die Best-of-Both-Worlds-Tour von Miley Cyrus tätig. Privatleben thumb|left Sie war zu Serienbeginn mit Steven R. McQueen zusammen. Später war sie mit Zach Roerig bis mitte 2012 zusammen, dann haben sie sich getrennt. Einige Zeit später kam sie mit dem Sänger Joe King zusammen, im Mai 2013 gaben sie ihre Verlobung bekannt. Am 18. Oktober 2014 heirateten die beiden in New Orleans und am 15. Januar 2016 kam die gemeinsame Tochter Florence May King zur Welt. Candice King engagiert sich gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen Ian Somerhalder und Michael Trevino für ein Projekt gegen Suizid unter LGBT-Jugendlichen. Filmografie Auzeichnungen Diskografie It's Always The Innocent Ones 1. Our Break Up Songs 2. Some Girls 3. Mercy of Love 4. Voices Carry 5. Welcome to the Real World 6. Started 7. Sweet Jealousy 8. Why Don't You Stay 9. Yesterday Is Gone 10. Wrong to Be in Love 11. Perfect Tragedy 12. Hard to Say Goodbye 13. Drink to my freedom It's Always The Innocent Ones Japanese Edition Trivia *In Der Hausgast, sang sie Eternal Flame von The Bangles mit S.O.Stereo. *Sie hat ein Stern Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Fuß, und ein Vogel Tattoo auf ihrem linken Handgelenk. *Sie und Katerina Graham sind Freunde von Tyler Hoechlin. *Sie datete ihren Co-Star Steven R. McQueen von Juni 2011 bis Oktober 2011. *Sie datete ihren Co-Star Zach Roerig in 2012. *Sie ist mit dem The Fray-Frontmann Joe King verheiratet und die beiden haben ein Kind. *Candice hat eigentlich für die Rolle von Elena Gilbert vorgesprochen, bevor sie die Rolle von Caroline bekam. *Candice ist Stier. *Candice ist 173 cm groß und ist so die größte Schauspielerin am Set. *Ihre Beste Freundinnen sind Nina Dobrev und Katerina Graham. *Ihr Markenzeichen sind ihre großen blauen ausdrucksvollen Augen. *Ihre Besten Freunde sind: Joseph Morgan, Nina Dobrev, Katerina Graham, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Claire Holt und Michael Trevino. *Ihre Mutter heißt "Carolyn", das eine Form von "Caroline" ist, das ist der Name von ihrer Rolle bei Vampire DiairesThe Vampire Diaries. *Candice's natürliche Haare sind blond, sie musste sie aber rot färben weil sie so mehr Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Musik bekam. Dann färbte sie sie wieder blond, bevor sie für The Vampire Diaries vorsprach. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Caroline im Buch rote Haare hat. *Candice Accola ist mit Rick Worthy, Lauren Cohan, Nathaniel Buzolic, Sebastian Roché, Grace Phipps und Sara Canning bei '''Supernatural '''zu sehen. Galerie Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 5 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 6 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 7 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 8 Darsteller